Jan 2005
PREV NEXT Last updated Jan 2006 "A physicist is an atom's way of knowing about atoms." -- George Wald Is Open Source Time Travel a good idea? poll : Tmxxine DIDO goals simply stated are: # Develop an open source enabled means to travel through time and other dimensions (branes) # Protect the rights and freedoms of those moving between continuums and the inhabitants of all dimensions # Generate the Force or Matrix into a living AI augmentation *South Pole Detector Could Yield Signs of Extra Dimensions *Lisa Graviton detection * Programmable matter * Hyperdrive goes into another dimension * Gravity from another dimension * Tmxxine Continuum Most up to date news and Blog - not for general release before 2012 * Linux Tmxxine Puppy Linux becomes the first integrated Tmxxine Operating System * Shinto Time Shrine Reliable portal. More locals being explored * Space time * Future History Phenomena Bio-visions from the future * Phrenicea Futurology * Tele immersive communication * evl Electronic visulisation * hyperspace travel Jan 2004 Jan 2012 Feb 2004 Feb 2005 March swiki May Fluidity example June July August Multidimensional Pizza Experiment FreeFlow NovemberControl Panel Big Toe History of Operative Tmxxine (0=∞=1)/2 " . . . time travel is now simply an engineering problem" : Professor Michio Kaku (Theoretical Physics City University of New York) : HolyGeek e-mail forum no longer exists, the name was sold by Yahoo to the Internet Sex trade. Originally this developed secure and reliable computing resources and skills, whilst exploring some of the ideas of Quantum Physics and offered limited exposure to Operative Metaphysics. At this time the project was largely introductory in nature. Early efforts concentrated on skills and developing workable design paradigms, information gathering, concept familiarisation, skill interdependence and mutual actualisation. The need for a DIDO hardware model established Tmxxine ProjeX e-mail forum which introduced the Tmxxine Laxmi Foundation for future activation as a practical means towards funding support. Again funding is not required until the DIDO project becomes practical Chronology Protection Agreement ''"Well I think if we achieved practical time travel ''it would have to be very strongly controlled and licensed ''and taxed probably, because the idea of people treating history ''like geography, just going to any-when like we now expect ''to go to anywhere, I think is positively alarming." : Paul Davies (How to Build a Time Machine Viking/Penguin) interviewed by Robyn Williams As we all know it is best to knotplot for the future * Sentients have rights within their normal cultural choices, evolution and continuum * Tmxxine will engage in the development of alternative time lines and branes * Introduction of superior knowledge or technology to a developing realm is advisable through covert rather than overt means * Tmxxine chooses to protect sentient's from commercial and deliberate exploitation by making them independent of such limitations Static web begins to fade as Web 2 and Web 3 Ajax and XUL based webbing becomes the norm The OS (Open Source Operating System) will emerge in the next 5 years. Whether it is WinX that swallows Linux or Windows running on integrated Linux hardware will depend on memes and other preparation. The real power will reside as predicted with AI and wikia style search engines. The future works. It always has. Software # Interactive free form mind mapping wikis (the use of templates and wizards) # Simple AI ASQ type, enhanced Real time programming language for advanced pattern finding # The adoption of open source software as a government and legal requirement - Code declaration and certification Computer Hardware DIDO # The rise of solid state nano-memory to replace hard drives For historical and financial reasons computer hardware contains three or more forms of memory BIOS (flash eprom) - not usually changed, RAM, Hard Drive and removeable storage such as USB keydrive, RW blue laser DVD and the emerging holographic CD format. As these technologies converge with embedded computers in phones, clothing and corn flake packets, memory starts to move towards the quantum infinity grid. Two state quantum break through Quantum Hardware # The generation and directing of a scalar wave # Particle acceleration through an antigravity field # The generation of a tachyon, gravity field We expect 2006-2008 to confirm the possibility of transmission between time lines. With a start on international (in this dimension) legislation attempted in 2008 and multidimensional agreements possible for 2012 200501